


I Win. So Give In

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mature stuff at the end, OOC, Sadist Kuroko, Smut, uke akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya wanted to see Akashi Seijūrō's breakdown.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what should I do lol
> 
> This kind of fanfic crossed my mind so why not give it a try

Kuroko Tetsuya. An average teenage boy that goes to Teiko middle school, a regular basketball player that excels in passing. Tetsuya may be describe as that one quiet boy that is hardly noticed by almost everyone because of his lack of presence. His face always impassive. He is not that much of a superstar.

He may look like that but those people doesn't know what's into his whole personality. Deep down, he can be as feral as a beast despite of his calm-looking nature. 

He had his eyes on his captain whose personality is opposite to him. Akashi Seijūrō, an excellent student and captain of Teiko middle school basketball team. One of the smartest and most respected people in school. Seijūrō excels in everything that made him look like he has it all. 

An intimidating, intense, and interesting person.

And that is why Tetsuya started liking him. Seijūrō is a very interesting character. Has a double personality that made him absolute. Thinks that he's always right and is never wrong. Speaks with confidence and class. Oh how Tetsuya wanted to see him break. How Tetsuya wanted him to crumble because of him some day.

"This is kinda making me sad.. Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi weren't here again. Ever since Akashicchi changed, he doesn't even care about teamwork anymore. Just relying on their individual strength" Ryouta complained. Playing with the ball in his hand.

"Don't think about it too much, Kise-kun. I'm sure the day will come where everyone acts the same way again" Tetsuya assured him. Witnessing the day where Atsushi confronts Seijūrō, Tetsuya was even more interested on the redhead. 

"I hope so although graduation is near. Momoocchi is really sad as well. I feel bad for her.."

Tetsuya tried to hide his satisfaction as he thinks of the future events for him with Seijūrō.

* * *

"Akashi-kun" Tetsuya spoke as the redhead stopped his movements.

"I thought you wouldn't want to continue playing? So what business do you want to discuss with me, Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned him. Turning around and meeting the other's baby blue eyes.

"I just thought that I should say something to you before this school year ends" Tetsuya responded staring straight at Seijūrō's eyes.

"And what might be it?"

"Someday, Akashi-kun. Someday you're going to be kicked out from your throne. You'll realize that victory isn't the only that is important. You're going to realize what other things you don't pay attention at will get you off your high horse. It will be your breakdown" Akashi let out a little laugh as if he was showing him that he does not need such lectures from him.

"Is that all? I'm sorry but that won't happen. I don't need to hear you lecturing me. I know what I'm doing and I, Akashi Seijūrō, will never lose" As Seijūrō emphasized the last words, he turn around to walk away. Not giving Tetsuya a single glance. 

And because he didn't glance back, he didn't saw the mischief in Tetsuya's grin.

* * *

Now that they are in first year of high school, Tetsuya met new and awesome teammates. Kagami Taiga is one of them. His great light and friend. 

Here they are, after Tetsuya was called for a short meeting with his former teammates by Seijūrō. Taiga has a slight wound on his cheeks because of Rakuzan's terrifying captain. They are currently heading back with Kouki, still terrified about what Seijūrō did earlier.

"I forgot, I have some business to take care of" Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"What? Coach will be mad. We have to get there quick!"

"I'm sorry, you two may go on. This is just urgent"

"Huh.. Another one like earlier. Fine then, Furihata, let's go" Taiga said as he and Kouki walks away. Tetsuya immediately goes to the other direction where he could meet with Seijūrō. He increase his pace until he saw the back of Seijūrō's head in the distance. He was alone. As if he's waiting for someone. Tetsuya walk over to him.

"So what was that from earlier?" Tetsuya spoke. Seijūrō was a bit startled since he thought no one was around. 

"That's nothing" Seijūrō answered, turning around to face him. "What are you going to do now? Lecture me again like last time?"

Tetsuya just smiles mischievously at him. Something that Seijūrō rarely sees.

"Let's have a bet" Seijūrō raised an eyebrow. Tetsuya is suggesting of having a bet? And with him of all people?

"A bet? You're quite bold enough to challenge me, Tetsuya" 

"Like I told you, you won't always win. There's gonna be that day where you will lose" Tetsuya stated, not a trace of fear in his expression. Brave enough to challenge the beast in front of him.

"Alright, I accept. Supposed that you win the bet, what will you do?" Seijūrō questioned.

"Of course, I'll have you follow what I want you to do" He replied, trying to hide his grin as he thinks of a lot of things he could do.

"And if I win you'll follow me?"

"Yes. That would be it, if only you win"

"You sounded like you're certain that I'm going to lose huh?" Seijūrō said as he raised his eyebrow. He caught a small smirk on the bluenette's lips.

"If we win against your team, that means you'll have to follow me. Maybe you can even get your original personality back, Akashi-kun. We'll win. I will win. I have teammates that I can trust in order to defeat you" Tetsuya said that made Seijūrō's stomach churn. Suddenly, he felt like the atmosphere gets heavy as soon as Tetsuya dropped those words.

* * *

Today's the winter cup. Their final play against Rakuzan. Meanwhile, Seijūrō doesn't like how this play was not going according to his plan. Seirin was closing the gap quicker than he expected. This game started to frustrate him. They are too persistent. In a few seconds they will caught up to them. He doesn't want to lose against them. Seijūrō remembered Tetsuya's words back in their last year of middle school. 

Him, being an emperor. He'll be kicked out of his throne when the time comes.

Seijūrō doesn't want that. He still have to fulfill something. He's not going to allow it. Never. He'll also lose the bet with Tetsuya. Once again, he performs in the court as he mercilessly shut down his opponents. Creating a bigger gap than before. He saw some of their hopeless expression that made him smirk in triumph. But then, Tetsuya's strange reaction caught him off guard.

As if he was satisfied. As if this is going according to his plans. 

Taiga's determination is another problem. He'll have to wipe that off from him before he gets even stronger. Both Tetsuya and his light, he'll defeat them.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Seijūrō happens to have a talk with his original self during the game. Allowing him from taking over, and played with everyone after two years of being locked up. Seirin was quite frustrated that Rakuzan's captain got even stronger. Still terrifying but not as terrifying as before because he radiates some kind of "gentle" aura around him.

He noticed that Tetsuya was quite disappointed with it, but he tried to hide it. Seijūrō was a bit bothered but he shrug it off and focus in their game.

* * *

The sound of shout of everyone who supports Seirin rung through the gymnasium. They won and it's thanks to their teamwork and determination. Tetsuya was glad, of course he is. He didn't join the basketball team because he wanted Seirin to become the best in Japan. He joined so that he could witness the defeat of the proud Akashi Seijūrō with his own eyes and by his own plan. 

"This is defeat then.." Seijūrō muttered as he stared down on the ball that stays quietly on the floor. He's having mixed emotions but he's certain that he mostly feels happy now that he's back. He could also see his old teammates faces and they're all happy. Not only because Tetsuya's team won, but because he got back to his old self again.

They line up and went to shake hands with everyone. Seijūrō congratulate Tetsuya. He smiled and told him that they're going to play against each other next time. Seijūrō smiled, saying that they're going to win their next play.

Just when no one was really paying attention to them, Tetsuya dragged him closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Let's meet somewhere after this" 

Then he lets go and walk towards his teammates. Seijūrō felt himself shiver for a second due to Tetsuya's tone and voice.

* * *

When Seijūrō got into the address where Tetsuya gave him earlier, no one was around. He felt like he'll receive a prank later on. Seijūrō looks back at his phone and message the bluenette. What kind of stuff does Tetsuya wants? It gave him a bit of a bad feeling since this place gives off a creepy feeling.

"That's too bad. I actually hoped that you're still in your other personality" Someone spoke from behind. Seijūrō turned around to face the teen wearing casual clothing instead of the practice shirt.

"What do you mean, Kuroko?" It feels weird for Tetsuya to be called by his last name coming from Seijūrō's voice. Since it's been a long time that he's calling him by his first name. Tetsuya didn't answer and just walk closer to him. Seijūrō finds himself backing away due to the bluenette's strange expression. He began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hold up Kuroko, what do you really want me to do?" Seijūrō asked, feeling his heart beats louder when Tetsuya suddenly pinned him against the wall.

"W-Wait, we could talk this out. What are you planning to do?" Seijūrō was startled by Tetsuya's actions. This is not like him. Since he had a talk with him back in their last year of middle school, this is not how Tetsuya usually acts. Or is he wrong?

"I win, Akashi-kun" Seijūrō raised his eyebrow. Yes he did. But what the hell is this, pinning him against the wall in a place where nobody is around. What kind of consequences does he have to pay?

"The bet... You'll have to do what I wanted you to do. So, if I told you to give yourself in, are you going to do it?" Tetsuya asked getting the redhead more confused.

"Give myself in? What do you mean by that?" Seijūrō felt his breath hitched when Tetsuya lean closer. He could feel Tetsuya's hot breath against his neck.

"Give yourself to me" Was all Tetsuya said before Seijūrō finally realized what he meant. His knees trembles as he felt his lips on his neck.

"I can't—"

"You lost, remember? Don't complain" Tetsuya shut him up before dragging him out of the place. Going to a more secluded, and neat one. 

* * *

Grunts and moans filled the room along with the sound of the bed creaking. Tetsuya on top of Seijūrō. Touching him to all of his sensitive places. Ramming inside him that made Seijūrō screamed in pleasure.

What a sight. Seijūrō is in a hot mess. Looking good underneath him. Making him wanted to break him more than he already is. Tetsuya has been waiting for this moment. The day that he will really see the proud Akashi Seijūrō trembles underneath him.

"N-No.. No more..!" Seijūrō managed to say as he was being rammed inside ruthlessly. Tetsuya didn't listen. He ignored his cries in protest as he continue to thrust even harder. 

"Shhh. I'll do whatever I want because I win. So now, how does it feel to be defeated, Seijūrō?" Tetsuya asked, a mocking smirk on his lips as he watched the redhead break down.

"Stop.. It hurts already.." Tetsuya flashes a sadistic smile as soon as Seijūrō said those words.

"That's right. It hurts, yet you still keep on crushing them without mercy. Only thinking of your own pleasure. That's what you'd been doing these past two years right?" Tetsuya stated and it hit Seijūrō like a damn truck. He was right, but that was before! He's not like that anymore. He already got back.

"You're probably thinking that all of it is in the past now isn't? You already regretted those mistakes. But it isn't enough for me though" He said as Seijūrō squirmed when his hole was stretched too bad. 

"To answer your question earlier, “What do you mean?” I meant that I hope you're still that high and mighty Akashi Seijūrō, so that I could see you crumble by my own hands right now. But that didn't matter. This is way more satisfying" He finished before crashing his lips against Seijūrō's abused ones. Tetsuya has been biting them harshly for some reason. 

Seijūrō barely enjoys the sex that he was supposed to enjoy. Just like how his former opponents felt when they were supposed to enjoy playing basketball against him and his teammates. 

Everything he's done, are coming back to him even if he didn't really mean it. He never thought he would witness this dark side of Tetsuya.

'I should have listened to him back then..' He thought as a sharp pain shot through him while there's still no sign of Tetsuya stopping. 

Seriously, Tetsuya should feel guilty for enjoying this. But he just can't. Seijūrō's too beautiful even when he's already broken. His body abused, and his virginity stolen. His innocence about this had been tainted by Tetsuya's dark nature that he rarely shows to anyone. Seijūrō's the first one to witness it.

He moaned in pain and felt the bluenette cums inside him. He has never felt so beaten in his whole life before. Seijūrō should feel anger but he can't get himself to be angry at him. 

This is real victory. Tetsuya smiles as he stare down at the body underneath him before he pulls out and made Seijūrō rest.

"You did well, emperor. Now your era has come to an end" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this take too long XD
> 
> I was about to post it last year of October. I thought I have saved it but it suddenly got deleted and I lost patience to continue it. 
> 
> But here it is that is kinda rush and not enough. I just finished it yesterday.

Seijūrō was tired. He has been since last night as he was forced to take Tetsuya inside him. His face flushed, breathing unsteady, and legs apart. 

Oh how badly he wants to knock Tetsuya out. After what he had done, Seijūrō can't even walk properly. His father might notice his son's unusual movement. Seijūrō doesn't want that. He was already lectured for being home late at night. Masaomi unexpectedly visited him. Remembering his father's words: 

"Seijūrō, what are you planning to do with your life? Arriving late at night, just what are you doing?" 

Seijūrō groaned at the memory. His father even said: "Are you that afraid of me finding out that you lost against Seirin?" 

He couldn't explain it properly that time. How would he tell his father that he slept with a former teammate? It bothers him every single time. Fortunately, today is Saturday. He could rest and ease his mind. But then, he remembers that he needed to go to school as a student council president. A real pain. 

"Why.." He muttered as he let out an exasperated sigh and get ready. He's just going to make it quick and leave the rest to his vice president. Seijūrō doesn't really very feel.

``````````````````````````````` 

Fuck. 

He shouldn't have went to school. People sent him worried glances as he walk to the entrance. He hates being stared at when he's feeling ill like this. 

"That damn Kuroko.." He muttered as he got inside the campus. Hissing a bit when he took a large step. 

Seijūrō makes it quick before it starts hurting as hell. He had gotten what he needs to get, done what he needs to do, and then leave the rest to his (poor)vice president. 

"Akashi-san, are you really okay?" He asked worriedly. Seijūrō just sent him a nod and smile before going out. 

He carefully walk down the stairs to get to the ground floor; hating how the bites all over his body still aches. Somebody bumps into him from behind. Making his already vulnerable body stumbles from the harsh impact. 

"A-Ah—ow ow.." Seijūrō winced as his legs gave out. Before he might fell down the stairs, a hand gripped his arm. 

"Seriously, are you really okay?" Seijūrō rose an eyebrow. That question was already asked earlier but this time, with a different voice. 

"Yes" He replied shortly. 

"Bullshit. You don't look like it. If I'm not the one who bumped into you, you could have fallen down there and slam your head onto the hard pavement" 

Chihiro said, letting go of Seijūrō's arm. 

"I'm alright and... did you just purposely bumped me?" He asked, sending the older male a glare. 

"Yeah, just making sure you can still handle yourself but seeing what happened earlier, you can't" Chihiro finished as he continue to walk down. Seijūrō had a little hard time picking his body up. Chihiro heard small winces from the redhead and sigh. 

"Mayuzumi-san I—" 

"You can't walk properly, do you need me to help you? Is that what you're going to say?" Chihiro said as he turn around to see Seijūrō's face a little flushed. 

"Yes" 

Chihiro sigh but didn't complain any further. He helped the redhead captain. It feels weird because his personality is really different. Already accepting help and relying on others. What makes him wonder is that why is he acting like this? How the hell can't he walk properly? 

"What the hell did you do for you to be not able to appropriately walk? Did the defeat really hit you that hard and anger your father?" Seijūrō tries not to flinch. 

It's not like that; he really can't say it to his upperclassman. 

"No, it's nothing like that—" 

"Wait a damn second, is that a hickey?" Seijūrō blushed. Oh God no, don't make him found out about it. 

"What? It is not a hickey" Seijūrō (attempts to) calmly say. His blush even more visible. 

"Ah sorry. That's not a very proper way to put it to you" Chihiro said, smirking in triumph secretly. 'This kind of Akashi is fun to tease.' 

Seijūrō carefully covers his neck before Chihiro notice even more hickeys. Again, he cursed Tetsuya for it. They stopped at the gate and just exactly when Chihiro turn to look at his kouhai, Seijūrō suddenly fell down. 

"Oi what the—" He catches him halfway through the fall. The redhead looks really pale and face is flushed. 

"What the hell... my legs feels like a jelly" Seijūrō mumbles, his body is really sore. Chihiro raised his eyebrow. 

"What happened with you?" Now Chihiro is really wondering what the hell is happening to his captain. Is this really what happens to him when he got defeated by his old teammate? He groaned. 

"I will take you to your place being the good senpai that I am" He said as Seijūrō looks at him as if he was kidding. 

"Since when did Mayuzumi-san start caring for others?" 

"Oh shut up. I'm a good senpai and that's that" He sarcastically replied. He decided that if ever Seijūrō complain further, he's going to leave him suffering here. 

"Thank you.." 

``````````````````````````````` 

"I can carry on" 

Was what Seijūrō said before he accidentally stumbles upon vases of flowers in front of his apartment and breaks it. 

"Maybe not" Chihiro muttered as he rolled his eyes. 

"Ugh.." Seijūrō groaned. Damn it his ass hurts. And so his whole body. 

"That loss really affected you huh. Did it really hurt your pride that much?" Chihiro continues to taunt. It doesn't help Seijūrō any better. 

"Please be quiet Mayuzumi-san" Seijūrō said, getting a little irritated. He couldn't tell him what happened; he's somewhat anxious of what Chihiro will say if he told him. 

Then suddenly, he was trapped against the wall. He felt like this already happened, instantly getting a bit visibly nervous. 

"You're trembling a bit.." Chihiro said and put his palm on Seijūrō's forehead. "Hot.." He immediately put his hand away as he felt the unusually hot temperature. 

"You have a fever" He simply said and let go of Seijūrō 

"Oh.." Was all he could mutter. Chihiro raised an eyebrow at his reply. 

"Why are you like this?" He asked, Seijūrō shot him a questioning look. The older male sigh and lead him where his room is. 

"Wait, wait let go" Seijūrō tried to pry the hand that was gripping his wrist just now. It simply reminds him of how Tetsuya dragged him in a room yesterday. Chihiro looks at him. 

"Sit" Akashi irked at his tone. He was being ordered and it kind of bothered him still. 

"I'll get medicine. I'm sure you have them here as you're always prepared" Chihiro stated and walks towards the door. He took a glance on Seijūrō to see him putting a blanket on and gripping it. He looked really tired. Chihiro hesitated to say something. But he thinks getting the medicine is the first priority right now. 

After that Seijūrō accepted it and took it, he examines Seijūrō's little movements. Earlier, he noticed things when he trapped him on the wall to check him. He noticed how Seijūrō looks really desperate for a couple of seconds to get out of his grip while they're nearing to his room. Also, what's bothering him is that Seijūrō can't walk appropriately when he spotted him. He thought he saw a hickey for second too. Just what have his kohai done? 

"Hey" Seijūrō looks at him who haven't spoke a single word since he took the medicine. 

"I've been wondering since earlier, will you tell me what happened?" He asked, slowly so that Seijūrō will hopefully answered him. 

"It's none of—" 

"Oh, don't give me that crap" He said, his voice is a bit harsher than he intended to be. 

"What. Happened?" He asked one more time. His curiosity is killing him. The redhead was hesitant to answer as he was about to open his mouth and then closes it again. 

"Are you telling me?" Seijūrō looks at him and told one name. 

"Kuroko" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. 

"What about him? Ah, so is it really about yesterday's—" 

"No" Seijūrō cut him off. Right now he's looking down on his lap. 

"Then what?" Chihiro tried to be patient. What was really happening that it made Akashi Seijūrō hard to confess. Then, Seijūrō unconsciously touched his neck where Tetsuya bit on. 

"He was the—" A ring in thr doorbell interrupted him. Seijūrō wondered who would visit him today. 

"That might be father, I'll go get it" He was stopped by the older male. 

"Just stay there" He said before leaving Seijūrō on the bed without listening to the other's protests. 

"Who is it?" He opened the door and was surprised to see who it is. 

"Oh, you.." He said as he had a disappointed look on his face seconds later. In front of him was the small, blue haired boy with big blue eyes staring back at him. 

"With your face like that, you really don't like me, don't you?" Tetsuya said, a small playful smile on his lips. Chihiro rolled his eyes and opens the door wider. 

"If you're gonna come in, then come in" He said. Tetsuya mouthed a thank you as he entered the apartment. 

"Akashi's sick" 

"Oh?" Tetsuya looked at him, as if he was feigning surprised. 

"He told me his body hurts all over and.... his hips feels sore.. I don't know why the hell does it feel sore" Chihiro said while it makes Tetsuya smirks in return. He knows full well that he's the very reason Seijūrō's body is hurting. 

"I would like to speak with Akashi-kun but I didn't know that my timing is wrong" Just as Tetsuya said that, Seijūrō came in, surprised to see the bluenette inside the apartment. 

"Kuroko?" 

'What is he doing here?' Seijūrō gripped on the doorknob as he looks back and forth at the two phantom. 

"Oh, Akashi-kun. Mayuzumi-san said your body is hurting all over?" 

Tetsuya looks at him feigning innocence. There's a hidden smirk behind those expressionless face and Seijūrō knew it. He slightly glares at Tetsuya who let out a faint smirk towards him. 

"It looks like you two have something to talk about. Well, I feel like I have to leave you two together alone" Chihiro walks forward and passes by in front of Seijūrō who stops him. Seijūrō was grabbing the fabric of his shirt with his delicate fingers. Chihiro thought it was a strange sight to see. 

"Why don't you want me to leave?" He asked. Seijūrō doesn't answer. He looks at the two younger males. 

"Are y'all going to do something really suspicious??" Chihiro questioned sarcastically while he crossed his arms. 

"No. I would like to discuss some personal matters with Akashi-kun today. Since the winter cup just finished yesterday, I think there are still many things I have to confirm" Tetsuya said, trying to make it convincing as possible. 

"If that's the case then I shouldn't be really here and eavesdrop to your problems or whatever" 

'No no, you can't' 

Seijūrō thought Chihiro only need to stay at the same roof as them until Tetsuya leaves. His grip gets tougher as those thoughts resonates his whole mind. 

Chihiro got confused as Seijūrō stares at the floor so intimately. Seconds later, Seijūrō hesitantly let goes. 

"Are you okay Akashi?" Tetsuya watched in amusement as Seijūrō forced himself to nod. 

"Then I guess I have to go" Chihiro said and Seijūrō watched him walk towards the front door with. The older male gripped on the doorknob as if he was hesitating. 

Does he really need to go? Can he really trust the younger bluenette? He has known Seijūrō longer than him anyways. He thought it's better for Tetsuya to take care of his former captain. But then again, he remembers the look on Seijūrō face when he declared he will already leave. And again, he can't stay here any longer. He has some things to do at home immediately. 

So Chihiro gave in and open the door. Before that he glances back at the two. 

"I'll come back after I finished the things I needed to get done first" He said and closed the door. Seijūrō walks forward, his eyes a little wide and his heart was beating fast. 

"We can't do it now.. Please" Seijūrō said as he look towards Tetsuya who's smiling mischievously at him. 

"Oh, I'm not really gonna do it today with you. Yesterday was enough, I guess" The last two words seems so suspicious to Seijūrō. He didn't believe him and his back touched the wall when Tetsuya cornered him again. 

"At a time like this... It's good to have you all by myself again" 

And Seijūrō gulps as he stare at those icy blue eyes of his. Getting himself ready of what's possible to happen in a few minutes...

``````````````````````````````` 

Chihiro still feels bothered that he left immediately. He constantly glance at his phone, thinking of calling Seijūrō but he needs to do his work first. He doesn't really want to have anything to do with the brats' relationship so his instinct to not interfere at first was the one got the best of him. 

He gave in immediately to that particular thought even though he had doubts. 

A few minutes later he called him to tell he's going to drop by again. He was expecting Seijūrō's voice but he got someone else's instead. 

"Hello? Akashi-kun fell asleep unfortunately" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm going over there" 

"Yes I know, I'm about to leave so I'm putting Akashi-kun to your care" The younger male said, Chihiro sigh in relief. Not really know why he was so relieved. 

"Alright then"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

When Chihiro arrived, Seijūrō's door to his room was slightly open. No sight of the bluenette was there anymore. 

"Oi Akashi, are you feeling alright now—" He stopped when he saw the redhead sprawled on the bed. His neck is exposed and the hickeys can be seen clearly. Chihiro choked on his own saliva. 

"What in the world happened?" He walk towards him and check the redhead's condition. He check on the hickeys on his skin. There seems to be old ones and new ones. Chihiro is deeply annoyed by it. 

Suddenly, he remembers why Seijūrō acts a little weird today. He acts even weirder when Tetsuya arrived. This moment, Chihiro wanted to slap himself in realization. 

"No fucking way. Kuroko did this...?" Seijūrō was too tired to speak so he just nods. 

"You have a fever and he fucked you??" Seijūrō's head aches even more at his senpai's gradually increasing voice. 

"No, no. We didn't..." He forced himself to speak. The older male gripped on the sheets. Man he was an idiot for leaving too soon. He's madder towards himself than to the one who left a few hickeys on Seijūrō. Then there's suddenly a sound of notification coming from Chihiro's phone. 

"And who the hell might this person be" It's an unknown number and he curiously opens it. 

*I win cause you gave in immediately 

Chihiro furrowed his eyebrows while reading the message. 

> If you hadn't leave us two alone you won't find out something.... not so pleasing 

Chihiro now realized who's texting that it made him want to throw his phone away. 

> Anyways, you have Akashi-kun all by yourself now. I'm not too greedy. Take care of him as I told you during the call 

Chihiro shoved his phone on his pocket angrily and glared towards Seijūrō's direction. 

"You're gonna tell me what else happened you damn kouhai" 

"Huh? Mayuzumi-san–" 

"Shut up and go bath. That'll help your temperature go down" 

'And help to clean your skin from that brat's touches' Chihiro wanted to add that but decided not to. Seijūrō slowly gets up. 

"You look like you're murdering someone. Please don't" Seijūrō languidly gets out of the bed. The older male huffed. He guided the redhead towards the bathroom and waits beside the door until Seijūrō finishes. 

"You can't tell me what to do. I can't just turn a blind eye to this when he's the very reason you're acting strange today. Turns out there's something sexual happened..!" Chihiro rolled his eyes as he continue to scold. He doesn't know why he's feeling like this. Like a parent getting mad for finding out their kid just lost their virginity. Or maybe more than that. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Seijūrō gently sinks himself on the warm bath. His tired eyes staring at the white walls of his bathroom. 

Chihiro lean against the bathroom door, slightly glaring at the floor while his arms are crossed. He tried to rest his mind in peace before he'll rest someone in peace. 

'I win cause you gave in immediately' 

Chihiro will surely smack those words on Tetsuya's face someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update part two sooooonn. Mayuzumi-san, please wait there okay? XD


End file.
